jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Troodon
Troodon is a genus of theropod dinosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous North America. A small but highly intelligent carnivore, Troodon possess a deadly venomous bite, which it uses to subdue its prey. They also have the largest brains of any dinosaur. Troodon becomes available to the Hammond Foundation during the Security Division mission on Muerta East. Description |caption_align=center |image1 = TroodonAlpine.png |caption1 = ALPINE |image2 = TroodonArid.png |caption2 = ARID |image3 = TroodonRainforest.png |caption3 = RAINFOREST |image4 = TroodonSteppe.png |caption4 = STEPPE }}The smallest predator available to the Hammond Foundation, Troodon can be distinguished by their large eyes, small stature and venomous bite, which allows them to slowly subdue animals many times their own size. Behaviour and Traits Without genetic modifications, Troodon are a highly social animal, and are comfortable in groups of between four and sixteen other Troodon. Similarly, they can tolerate large numbers of other dinosaurs in the same enclosure, preying on hadrosaurs, ornithomimids and pachycephalosaurids, while avoiding large carnivores, armored herbivores, and sauropods. They will however fight back against small carnivores like Velociraptor and Dilophosaurus if attacked. Palaeontology Troodon was covered in feathers like all members of its family. In life, one could have favorably compared its appearance to a toothed bird with a long tail. There is a possibility the genus was omnivorous as opposed to being a pure carnivore, the namesake heavy serrations potentially aiding in shredding plant material alongside animal flesh. The genus Troodon has recently been regarded by most as dubious, and many of its fossils have been assigned to both Stenonychosaurus and Latenivenatrix, although the latter two are from the Dinosaur Park Formation, whereas T. formosus was located in the Two Medicine Formation. The reason the species is regarded as dubious recently is because extremely little material labeled as Troodon actually exists, largely being restricted to teeth. This leaves no diagnostic traits that can differentiate Troodon from its relatives. The in-game Troodon most closely resembles the wolf-sized Stenonychosaurus instead of the bulkier, lion-sized Latenivenatrix. Interestingly enough due to the rules of Taxonomy, the group name for these two genera is still called Troodontidae. Troodon's family is a sister group to the Dromaeosauridae such as ''Deinonychus''. The family relation can be seen in the genus sporting a similar raised, sickle shaped claw on the foot. This claw was likely used to aid in climbing as well as in pinning down prey underfoot while killing or eating, as early Mesozoic birds and modern birds of prey have similar claws. Trivia *''Troodon'' previously appeared in 2011's semi-film-canon Jurassic Park: The Game, and while it differed in appearance to Evolution's Troodon, it also possessed a venomous bite. While the Jurassic Park: The Game ''design wasn't used in ''Evolution, a possible tribute exists in that the alpine coloration for the Evolution Troodon resembles a faded, subdued version of the Jurassic Park: The Game ''incarnation with a gray body, black dorsum, and red belly. **''Troodon, due to Jurassic Park: The Game being semi-canon, may have been cloned by InGen for Jurassic Park, as it was hinted by the Dinosaur Protection Group in an interview. *In reality, Troodon likely was covered in feathers, and there is no evidence of it possessing a venomous bite. *The troodontidae is known to be the most intelligent dinosaurs. This is based off the family having some of the largest brains for their body size across Dinosauria. While other factors beyond brain-to-body size ratio do exist when accounting for intelligence, it is still reasonable to assume Troodontids were among the smartest animals on the planet in their time. *The design of Evolution’s Troodon is based on early depictions of the Troodon from the late 20th century. *The Troodon is currently the smallest dinosaur in the game. *The in-game Troodon uses the sounds of the Compsognathus from the films. *''Troodon'' is the most sociable carnivore in the game, even more than Dilophosaurus. Gallery TroodonHead.png TroodonPair.png TroodonAttack.png TroodonCorpse.png Troodon_4_1080.jpg Further reading Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Carnivores Category:Secrets of Dr. Wu Category:Muerta East Unlock